The Brittana Team
THIS IS FOR ALL OF THE AMAZING PEOPLE WHO WANT BRITTANA TO HAPPEN, AND STAY TOGETHER. Members #If you see my reflection in the snow covered hillsWell, the landslide brought you down #So if You're Rebecca Black Then Why are You White? 04:02, March 20, 2011 (UTC) #Bohemian-moon #Pretty Young Thing (Repeat after me) 16:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) #Xx-LiZzYcOdY-xX 16:08, March 13, 2011 (UTC) #''Sombraline'' #Santana Lopez"Get Up In My Grill" 18:30, March 13, 2011 (UTC) #Finchelquicklover 18:39, March 13, 2011 (UTC) love them! #gleefinchelbartie 'You're very talented. I should know, I'm very talented too.' 18:45, March 13, 2011 (UTC) #ThisKidLikesGlee 18:50, March 13, 2011 (UTC) (It was always on but ;) ) #Finchell 19:31, March 13, 2011 (UTC) #Gleek5 #Glee+me+Kurt=love (Got Kurt? I do) 19:48, March 13, 2011 (UTC) #Oops I did it again ᵗᵒᵒ ᵇᵃᵈ 23:15, March 13, 2011 (UTC) #RachBrittzGlamazonBitch♥ ~Proud Pezberry Bitch!♥~ 23:18, March 13, 2011 (UTC) B r i t t a n a F o r e v e r!!! ♥ #Petrificus14 23:18, March 13, 2011 (UTC) #i've been afraid of changing..♥cause' I built my whole life around you..♪ 22:33, March 21, 2011 (UTC)23:42, March 16, 2011 (UTC) #I wanna be with you...HeYa fan always have been a brittana shipper. #Daftendirekt Homework 03:10, March 14, 2011 (UTC) #Im a 9 year old gleek . Does that matter ? 03:16, March 14, 2011 (UTC) #FernandaMouta #Gleestyle xx #Quinny Fabray It's All About The Teasing, and NOT about the Pleasing! 10:06, March 14, 2011 (UTC) #Nayapher (got it coach!) #ME!!! izzypotterrocks!! :D #Jpo06 #BlackAndYellowSwaqq #Brittany Breaks The Truth To Artie Well, for a while, I thought you were a robot. 05:01, March 21, 2011 (UTC) #[[User:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Rigby']] [[User talk:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Aww man! This sucks.']] 21:30, March 15, 2011 (UTC) (It better be worth it) #Babyjabba 23:35, March 15, 2011 (UTC) #Gleek_Brittana21 #Pig&gleecrazy!! #Brochy #therosieposie24 #Brittana forever♥♪☺ It's All About The Teasing, and NOT about the Pleasing! 00:23, Marc h 17, 2011 (UTC) ♥♪♥ #Gleekster101 #Froggy Lips If you tried hard enough you could suck a baby's head #Klaine and Fabson are pure epicness! 17:47, March 20, 2011 (UTC) #Brittz Here!Did You Know That Dolphins Are Just Gay Sharks? 23:00, March 20, 2011 (UTC) #QRGleek - Zombie Double Rainbows 22:55, March 21, 2011 (UTC) #Peacekeeper13 #'Too cute for words. BRITANNA FOREVER <3' Audball2108 21:22, March 26, 2011 (UTC) #[[User: Gleeful|'Gleeful']] Don't hate me just cause you ain't me ♫ 02:53, March 27, 2011 (UTC) #Goldstarrach 02:59, March 27, 2011 (UTC) #Ronn. 21:40, April 3, 2011 (UTC) #Golden_Starz Whether it's a heart attack or heartbreak, just like Broadway, the show must go on #-[[User talk:Immagleek18|'When I get sad, I stop being sad and be awesome instead. True story.']]21:21, April 3, 2011 (UTC) #GleekyVivi #LYDMAN #--[[User: Kira is a gleek|'This is how the story plays out Quinn:']] [[User talk:Kira is a gleek|'Rachel gets Finn and YOU get heartbroken']] 19:01, March 27, 2011 (UTC) #--Finchel is ENDGAME Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ 00:08, April 22, 2011 (UTC) #gleekjonleaheathernayadianna #Careyellow #[[User:CheeriosWMHS|'You like HER more than ME! She's BLOND and AWESOME and SO SMART! ADMIT IT! Just ADMIT IT! NO KISS ME!']] The wisdom of a Weepy Hysterical Drunk. #[[User: AoiFe_OLivia|'You' WANNA be ]][[User talk: AoiFe_OLivia|'a LOSER' Like Me?!! ]]ab 5:09, April 8, 2011 (UTC) #GleekandGleekier #Samchel:D 07:52, April 15, 2011 (UTC)Samchel I've been afraid of changing. 'Cause I built my life around you. # --[[User:Sky Splits|'I want my kids to be able to look back at these books and see who I was, make them proud — not the bastard one I'm carrying now, of course — the ones I'll have when I'm married and ready']] [[User talk:Sky Splits|[Quinn Fabray the best glee character]]] 04:12, April 18, 2011 (UTC) #-- [[User:Gleek170|'I feel pretty, Oh so pretty, I feel pretty and witty and ']][[User:Gleek170|'BRIGHT!!!']] 00:41, April 24, 2011 (UTC) # #--.-[[User:Leia Stone|''I'm Just A Small Girl Trying To Make My Way In The Universe]]I'm Leia Stone 13:19, April 24, 2011 (UTC) #User:Goth-wheelkids Alliances #THE HEVANS ARMY!!! #THE TARTIE ARMY!!! #THE QUICK ARMY!!! #THE FINCHEL ARMY!!!! #THE FABSON ARMY!!!! #THE KLAINE TEAM!!! #THE SAMCHEL ARMY!!! #THE QUAM ARMY!!! Enemies #Artie #Sam #THE BARTIE ARMY!!!! #Ke$ha (We R Who We R) 13:35, March 15, 2011 (UTC) #[[User:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Rigby']] [[User talk:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Aww man! This sucks.]] 21:30, March 15, 2011 (UTC) #Finn #Cupcakegirl 00:16, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Bartie<3 #Gleek #Alice #BARTIE #Artie+Britt #Tike ARMY RULES #You have to have an account to join #You can't go around spamming other ship's pages #Don't delete anything that isn't yours #Respect other people's point of view 'Please abide by these rules to keep the Wiki a happy and safe place for all Gleeks to enjoy! ' '''WE ARE ALL ONE BIG FAMILY Category:Teams